Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements
Modified or unreleased content for Just Dance 2015. Content includes official images/announcements, screenshots from videos, content from files within the game that are not present in the game itself, concept art, and content within the game that does not reflect the final product of said content. Content may be interrupted as a beta element, but may not be in actuality. Unused Songs The following were planned to be incorporated into Just Dance 2015 in some way *Dancing Queen by ABBA *You Never Can Tell by Chuck Berry **They do not appear for unknown reasons, with files for the game showing avatars and menu pictures for those songs. The dancers for You Never Can Tell do appear in the game, but only in the Wii version during the download screen. ***You Never Can Tell was later officially put into the series with Just Dance 2016, redesigned with a different setting and color palette. ***Dancing Queen was later officially put into the series with the Just Dance Unlimited service. Another dance for the song also appears, deriving from the spin-off title "ABBA: You Can Dance". *Timber by Pitbull Ft. Ke$ha, a DLC from Just Dance 2014, was planned to appear as DLC for Just Dance 2015 when it was found through an emulator on the Wii. Despite this, it was never released as a DLC for unknown reasons. Mashups The following set tracks were planned to have a mashup *Black Widow *Diamonds *Get Low The following DLC tracks were planned to have a mashup. With these existing, it could be possible that they were going to be on the tracklist rather than being DLC *Break Free *I Luh Ya Papi *India Waale *Kiss Kiss **An actual icon for the mashup is present. It shows the dancer for Waking Up In Vegas on it, possibly meaning that she was going to appear in the mashup. Party Masters The following were planned to have a Party Master *Addicted To You *Bad Romance (Official Choreo) *Black Widow *Burn *Diamonds *Epic Sirtaki *Fatima *Happy *I Love It *Love Is All *Love Me Again *Never Can Say Goodbye *Problem *Summer (Fitness Dance) **A Party Master for Summer does appear, using the Classic Version as the main part instead of the Fitness Dance. With this also existing, it is unknown what the relationship was going to be between Summer and the Party Master mode *Till I Find You *Walk This Way (Old School) *You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) *You're On My Mind Modes *The On Stage mode from Just Dance 2014 was said to appear in the game, but it did not for unknown reasons. **This is further proven by the files of the game, which features textures for the mode as well as an instruction picture for the mode. While the picture does not feature the "mode" itself, it is labeled as such. Pictograms *Some songs have pictograms that are not included in the game. These are usually older versions of the ones seen in the game. Other *The dancer in the middle of Don't Worry Be Happy had a different pose used when selecting a dancer on the menu DancingQueen.png|The menu picture for Dancing Queen DancingQueenMiddleDancerAvatarSticker.png|The avatar for Dancing Queen YouNeverCanTell.png|The menu picture for You Never Can Tell YouNeverCanTellRightDancerAvatarSticker.png|The avatar for said song TimberJD2015Menu.PNG|Timber as a DLC in the menu of Just Dance 2015 BetaPictogramJD2015.png|One of the beta pictograms for the game (This one is for Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)). Altered Dancers Outlines *Birthday (Orange-Blue) *Problem (Green-Purple) Gloves *Problem (Green-Purple) Other * The dancer for Built For This was featured in green shoes instead of blue shoes. ** The green shoes do appear in the Party Master for Uptown Funk if the dancer is picked * The dancer on the left in Me And My Broken Heart had a black hat and a blue collar while the dancer on the right of the same song had blue pants and a green collar. ** The black hat and green collar is seen in concept art while the blue collar and blue pants are seen in the icon and dancer selection menu of Problem's mashup. * While not entirely confirmed, the dancer for Birthday might have worn brown boots instead of blue boots. This can be seen in a photo where the copies are not edited, revealing the different colored boots. *The dancer on the left of Love Is All was seen in a blue dress instead of a pink dress *The dancer for You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) had silver and gold shades instead of silver and blue shades. **This was fixed in its appearance in Now and the Unlimited service. Choreography * One of the moves in Maps was going to be a Gold Move, but was switched to become a regular move at some point before the release Settings *In Birthday, the copies of the dancer appear unedited *In the Classic Version of Happy, the gospel singers were going to appear as yellow sillohuettes. Other * In the menu, the background when a player would scroll over a song was blurrier than in the final game. * Community Remix was originally called "Dance Mix" * The boxart for the NTSC region featured only the songs announced at E3, did not have the Contest Winner photo, and did not have the promo for Break Free when the game was announced. ProblemGreen.PNG|Problem with a green outline and green glove. The arrows are also orange. LoveIsAllBlue.PNG|The left dancer of Love Is All with a blue dress BuiltForThisBeta.PNG|An image depicting the Built For This dancer with different features JD2015OriginalCover.PNG|Original Cover BetaGoldMoveMaps.png|Unused pictogram indicating a gold move for Maps Category:Unused/Modified Content